


Idiots, idiots, idiots

by ReiCeleste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is sweetheart, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and cute, and so is kagami, i hope it is funny, idk - Freeform, it supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiCeleste/pseuds/ReiCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of fluffy, stupid and crazy one-shots of Aokaga (you can't expect anything different when it's them :D). First time writing and I hope you will like it <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii guyss!!
> 
> Sooo, this is my first time writing, all this time i was just reading, but I finally got brave enough and I seriously hope you will like it :D  
> Biiig thanks to my beta, I luv you very much <3  
> She is a great writer also, and without here support i wouldn't be here. :)   
> You can read here stories here: http://www.quotev.com/story/4453149/Anime-One-Shots
> 
> All Aokaga promts are welcomed, just leave them in the comments and I will try my best to write them :D  
> Also, all constructive criticism is welcomed. :D

We looked at each other,

.... just looked....

silent moments passing briefly in the dark room.

He touched me,

....lightly....

as if he was afraid I would dissolve into nothing but a thin air.

“ _Daiki_ “

I whispered his name.

“ _Daiki_ “

and again,

“ _Daiki_ “

“ _Daiki_ “

and again, and again......calling out for him,

a rush of ecstasy overtaking me every time his fingers or lips caressed my body lightly.

His eyes were filled with lust,

…those eyes….

Those beautiful midnight blue eyes,

Piercing me,

Looking right trough me,

Into my soul,

My mind,

Reading my every tough.

“ _I love you Daiki_ ”

A small smile passes his lips

“ _I love you too, Taiga_ ”

And as if a thunder has struck me, I fall into his arms,

Leaving myself completely at his mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of those perfect days, sun shining, birds singing, light breeze blowing, and Aomine decided to use the day to the fullest. Yes, it was a perfect day for lying on a couch, reading magazines, maybe napping, NOPE, totally wrong, there is no maybe, he is definitely napping. But, as soon as he had lied down, Kagami barged in their apartment, well, it was Kagami’s apartment and Aomine just decided to move in, his explanation was that he just wanted to dedicate himself to their relationship one hundred percent. Yeaah, as if Kagami would ever buy that excuse, but he let it slide to avoid a fight. Apparently, Aomine can be quite a scene maker (not that he would ever confess) and Kagami wanted to avoid that at all costs. So, Kagami barged in their apartment going on and on just how beautiful the day is, and how awesome it would be to go out and enjoy it together, they could go on a picnic, maybe even….

“ _Picnic_?” Aomine asked raising an eyebrow totally cutting Kagami off.

“ _Well, yea. But I didn’t mean…_.” Kagami began, but was cut off by Aomine, again.

“ _A picnic?! Yea, sure, why not. While we are at it, we can go jump happily around while holding hands! Oh, here is another idea, why don’t we just sing a freaking song about flowers, unicorns and rainbows and be fucking done with it!!_ ” And by this time Aomine got up and started walking up and down the room enunciating his words with hands.

Usually, Kagami would find this _Aomine freaking out over something so insignificant_ scene cute, but, Aomine fucked up, ohh, he fucked up big time, because one thing Kagami hates, among several other things (there is a list even), is to be interrupted while talking, and Aomine interrupted him twice, TWICE!? and Kagami had enough

“ _Listen up Ahomine!!_ ” Kagami began, his eyebrows twitching, his face red with anger and veins in his neck protruding.

“ _When I say we go on a picnic, then we go on a picnic and I don’t give one single fuck that it might be too embarrassing for the great Aomine fucking Daiki!!!!”_   Kagami screamed

Aomine opened his mouth to protest, but because of Kagami’s nasty glare he decided it was better to keep quiet.

“And besides…” Kagami continued after he calmed himself a little “if you don’t go I will just have to cut our private time together. Are you sure you want that??”

Aomine’s eyes went wide, he is going to cut sex out, nope, not a chance in hell, he must put a stop to it.

“Tiger, come on, not our private time. How about this, I’ll do anything but the picnic.”

“Anything?” Kagami asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Yup, anything for my babe.” Aomine said, contented smile on his face.

…….

“Kagami, I hate you!!” Aomine screamed.

“What, you said anything but the picnic, I thought this would be nice.” Kagami said while bouncing up and down.

“Nice?!! You think that jumping ‘happily’ around, holding hands is nice?!! It’s fucking embarrassing!!”

“Well next time you will think twice before you cut me off.” Kagami said, devilish smirk playing on his lips. And in this moment Aomine realized that his Angel was completely, in the fullest capable of big drama scenes and manipulation, it’s enough to say that he was left dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, biiig thanks to my beta <3 you are the best <3  
> Read her stories here: http://www.quotev.com/story/4453149/Anime-One-Shots/1
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!!! :D :D

Kagami was in the kitchen making diner and mumbling words to some song he heard on the radio, heck, he didn’t even know the words, he was humming tune only mumbling few words he remembered. Aomine went out to play basketball with Kise, he wanted to go too but he has to make a freakin’ dinner. Just when did he become a housewife??!! His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the door. He looked over his shoulder only to be met with Aomine’s eyes on him and he was smiling, do you hear me?! SMILING!!! AOMINE!!! Now all this business with Aomine smiling wouldn’t be so weird if it was his usual _I am better than all of you_ smile or _I am about to mock you_ smile , no, it wasn’t any of them, it was a weird smile, some would say a little goofy smile and Kagami was certain he had never seen it, like, ever.

“ _Hey Tiger!_ ” Aomine yelled

“ _Hey_.” Kagami said still a little suspicious.

“ _I had the best idea ever_!” Aomine yelled, again.

Oh shit, nononononono, it was Aomine’s idea smile, damn, he was gonna get screwed if he doesn’t put a stop to it right now.

“Oh really. An idea, that’s nice.”

“ _Wanna hear it_??” Aomine sounded all enthusiastic, DAMN, they won’t be speaking for a week, just like after that bathroom incident

“ _Sure_.” Kagami said “ _It’s gonna bite me in the ass later_.” He thought.

“ _Tiger, let’s buy a dog_!”

“ _A dog. But why_?” Kagami asked. Uh, it’s better than he thought, he can deal with this, looks like it won’t be like a bathroom incident after all.

“ _Because it will be fun_!”

“ _No, I didn’t mean it like that. What I meant was, why do we need a dog when you are here.”_

“ _Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!!”_ Aomine asked, or screeched more likely.

“ _What it means is that you like the idea of a dog, but I am the one who will end up taking care of him. I will have to walk him, go on runs with him, play with him, and bathe him……so basically everything I do with you only without the dog bitching all the time_.” Kagami said his head aching slightly.

“ _For fucks sake Taiga, I don’t bitch and you certainly do not BATHE ME!!”_

Seriously that’s all he got from this, geeez.

“You know….” Kagami begins, completely ignoring Aomine “a dog sounds even better that you!”

He wanted to continue, but Aomine interrupted him. Seriously, did he learn nothing after _the lets go on a picnic or you will get no sex_ fight.

“ _Oh yea?! Can a dog do this!!”_

And with that Aomine pushed and pinned Kagami into a nearest wall and started kissing him ferociously and when the need for air became too great only then the two of them separated.

“ _Oh…..wow…”_ Was all Kagami managed to say between pants.

“ _Hn…_ ” Aomine smirked _“ I guess I beat the dog_.”

“ _Well_ ….” Kagami began “ _dog can always lick you, and I bet I feels similar to this_.”

“ _That is it. I am done_!!”

“ _Hahahahaha, ohhhhh, Daiki, come on, I was only kidding. Come on, you know I loveee your kisses more than anything, they are the best_!!” Kagami managed to say between little fits of laughter.

“ _You do?? Or are you just saying that??”_ Aomine asked, putting on the best puppy eyes he could manage.

“ _Seriously, are those puppy eyes, hah, he is failing miserably, hahah. Well, he is trying, sooo, I guess he gets points for that_ ” Kagami thought.

“ _I do. I love your kisses the most_.” Kagami said.

“ _Promise_?”

“ _Cross my heart and hope to die_.”

……

“ _You know Tiger, we still haven’t resolved that dog issues_.” Aomine said.

“ _Seriously Aomine, it’s been like 10 minutes. Have you no patience or self control_?”

“ _Not when it comes to the things I want_.”

“ _Well that is true_.”

“Come _on Tiger, I really want I dog. I promise I will take care of him._ ” Aomine began, trying to pull of puppy eyes and still failing.

“ _Ok, I have an idea. Why don’t we start small, like a goldfish small. And if you are capable of taking care of it, we will advance to a dog. What do you say Daiki?”_

“ _I say you got yourself a deal!!_ ” And with that Aomine flashed Kagami a smile so bright it could overpower a thousand suns.

“ _Woow….._ ” Kagami thought “ _it’s his If I smile any wider my face will split in half smile. Heh, he is such a childish idiot sometimes, but, I guess, he is my childish idiot. I can't believe I  totally forgot about that smile.”_

_It is a very nice smile._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, ummm, this was actually imagined like a fifth or sixth chapter, but its done, so I might as well upload it. I just feel like something should be in between, and I am already working on another one-shot. :D Soo, I will just squeeze one chapter between :D
> 
> As always, big thanks to my beta <3  
> Read here stories here: http://www.quotev.com/story/4453149/Anime-One-Shots/1
> 
> Remember, all Aokaga promts are welcomed :D just leave them in the comments :D
> 
> Enjoy! <3

He couldn’t believe it. He really couldn’t. It was almost a whole month and that fish was still swimming away happily in its bowl, not a care in the world. Damn, what was he thinking “ _Why don’t we start small, like a goldfish small._ ” And now his words are going to be the end of him. He should have killed the idea right then and there. But nooo, he went along with it, damn his love for Aomine, damn his stupid pride. In all honesty, if he still pretended to be afraid of dogs none of this would happened.

 Wait, no way, nonono, it’s impossible, Aomine wasn’t that smart. Yeah sure, he had a few brain cells, but to pull such a thing of you needed like big brain and patience. And Aomine had none.

 

*** _FLASHBACK_ ***

_“Tiger, just because you go around saying you are not afraid of dogs anymore, it doesn’t prove anything._ ” Aomine said, mischievous smile playing on his lips.

“ _Well what would you have me do? Go to a dog park and pet dogs?”_ Kagami said, sighing heavily. His fear of dogs was gone for a while now, but Aomine has been teasing him mercilessly about it and his pride couldn’t live it down anymore.

Aomine’s smile only widened.

“ _No freaking way Ahomine_!”

“ _Soo, you are admitting you are afraid of them._ ” Aomine said, his smile turning into a smirk.

“ _It’s on Daiki. I will end this once and for all!”_ Kagami yelled taking a superhero pose.

Aomine started laughing, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes.

……

“ _Sooo, do we just walk in or what_?” Kagami asked his eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion.

“ _Well that’s our plan_.” Aomine said nonchalantly “ _it’s not like they have a guard or something_.”

“ _I guess you are right_.” Kagami conceded.

After another few minutes of waiting they decided it was time and just strolled into the dog park as smoothly as possible. They determined it was the best to take cover near the tree so nobody would notice they actually don’t have a dog. As soon as they settled, or more like hid behind the tree, Kagami looked around and couldn’t ignore the fact that there were many dogs around. Well, it was a dog park, but damn it’s just too many. He could feel his stomach twisting slightly with nervousness. Although he did feel a lot more comfortable around dogs, this still, he thought, was a little too much. And then he felt Aomine slowly wrapping his fingers around his own, interweaving them and squeezing slightly.

“ _If you don’t feel comfortable we can leave.”_ Aomine whispered and Kagami could hear sincerity in his voice. And for a second or so, he actually thought about it, but then it dawned on him. Even if Aomine is being all nice and sincere right now, soon he will start teasing him again and he will not let that happen. Swallowing hard he squeezed Aomine’s hand back.

“ _Thanks Dai, but it’s time I end this.”_ Kagami said determination clear in his voice.

Aomine couldn’t help but to feel proud at his boyfriend. He knew that Kagami’s fear of dogs has been really strong in the past, and it’s not a small thing to be bit by a dog. He really did come far. A little smile appeared on his lips at that thought.

“ _Ok Tiger, if you say so, I’ll just…”_ Aomine was interrupted when a beautiful golden retriever approached them. Something in him melted and he immediately started petting the dog.

“ _Who’s a good boy? Yeah, you are a good boy!”_ Aomine was speaking to the dog in the most childish voice he could muster and Kagami was standing behind him suspiciously eyeing the beast. Ok, maybe ‘a beast’ was too harsh, he looks like he is a good dog not mean at all.

“ _Tiger, what are you waiting for, pet him already_.” Kagami was pulled out of his trance, and glanced over to Aomine and then at the dog. He slowly put his hand out and touched the dog on top of his head. His fur was soft and smooth, he liked it, even a little smile appeared on his lips.

“ _You like it, don’t you Tiger_?” Aomine said smirking.

“ _Yea, I do_.” Was Kagami’s only response.

Once again Aomine was proud of his boyfriend and he couldn’t help but to smile at the sight before him, Kagami petting the dog while the retriever wags his tail around.

His musing was interrupted when somebody cleared his throat behind them. Kagami stopped his petting of the dog, and Aomine turned around. The both of them were met with a large man with rather nasty look in his eyes.

“ _Excuse me gentlemen, but may you point your dog for me.”_ The man said.

Kagami’s eyes widened and he looked over at Aomine, he seemed completely calm and composed.

“ _And what’s it to you_?” Aomine asked, his voice low and threatening.

“ _I am the guard at this park, and you sirs have been reported for not having a dog. Is that true? I suggest you speak the truth_.”

Kagami’s eyes widened even more, he paled and looked like he was ready to faint. He glanced once again at Aomine and saw that he wasn’t fazed one bit.

Damn, this idiot is going to get them in trouble. He has to deal with it. But before he could even say something, Aomine spoke again.

“And _so what if we don’t have a dog, are you going to banish us from the park??!”_

The guard only smiled.

……

“ _I can’t believe he really banished us!!”_ Aomine screamed.

“ _You are lucky he didn’t give us a fine_!!” Kagami screamed. He was annoyed at himself for following Aomine’s stupid idea and Aomine for having such stupid idea. Seriously, sometimes he thought that there isn’t a brain cell between them, maybe there isn’t.

“ _Screw him._ ” Aomine said, “ _but tell me Tiger, did you like it, petting a dog.”_

“ _Hmmm, yea, it was nice.”_ Kagami said softly.

“ _And do you think we could ever get a dog_?” Aomine asked quietly.

He didn’t know what came over him at that moment, but he found himself saying

“ _Maybe, someday.”_

 

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

That little piece of shit. He tricked him. He actually managed to pull off something like that. If he wasn’t so angry he would be impressed. Ohhh, he was soo going to get him for this, he will wish he never pulled something like this off.

On the other hand, maybe dog wouldn’t be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I am finally done. This chapter is not very long, maybe the longest one here, but still, not to long. But life caught up with me and I had to deal with that first. I hopeeee you will like it, I really tried for this one.
> 
> This chapter is un-beated.  
> Soo if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out in comments
> 
> I do take Aokaga requests/prompts.  
> Since I dont have tumblr, just leave them in the comments and I will try my best to write it :D <3
> 
> Anyways, enjoy <3

“ _ShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShit!!!!_ ” Aomine mumbled to himself as he tore the bedroom apart. He already searched the living room, bathroom, kitchen and balcony and nothing, he couldn't find it anywhere, like earth opened up and swallowed it whole. He was about to give up when he heard a voice from the living room.

“ _Daiki?! Is everything ok?_ ” Kagami began a little irritated, “ _I mean, you been running around the house franticly, mumbling something to yourself. Talk to me, maybe I can help._ ” And by the time he was finished talking, Kagami got up from the sofa and leaned on the door frame of the bedroom, he looked a little bit angry but Aomine but thought it was because he made a mess of the house.

“ _The thing is I can’t talk to you! If I did that I am pretty sure you would kill me and then bring me back to life just to kill me again, repeatedly_!” Aomine thought. Geez, he must think of something, and fast.

“ _Potato. Banana. Orange nya nya style. Heeeey midget apple…geez brain!! FOCUS, THINK!!!_ ”  Being in the middle of the fight with his brain, Aomine failed to realize that he started pacing up and down the room, waving his hands around like he is arguing with someone or something, well, he is, but to Kagami who was still leaning on the door frame this sight was something unseen. Ok, not the best choice of words, but you try to think will holding back the laughter. Of course he knew what was cause of this, but he will let Aomine torture himself for a while, he deserved it after all.

“ _Earth to Daiki._ ” Kagami finally said after he calmed himself a little, his words tinted with slight anger and irritation.

Aomine’s head jerked abruptly and he stopped dead in his tracks. He stared wide eyed into Kagami for a while and then he cleared his throat, “ _I….ummm…..just…..I lost my black pants. You know the one._ ” He finally said.

Ohhh, Kagami knew the one. Aomine’s favorite black pants. He was soooo tempted to rip them to shreds this morning when he was washing clothes. Just thinking about it made Kagami’s blood pressure to rise through the roof.

You see, before putting clothes in the washer, Kagami has a habit of checking the pockets on the clothes, he didn’t do it before, well, not until Aomine moved in. Apparently Aomine has a habit of forgetting things in his pockets, and one time he left a pack of gum in his trousers, enough to say that Kagami was not delighted that he had to do the laundry all over again. And while he was checking Aomine’s pants this morning, he found a sheet of paper, he decided to take a look just in case it was something important, and boy, was he surprised to see the title **_TAIGA'S LIST OF DO'S AND DON'TS_** written in big, fat letters. He was never angrier and more disappointed at the same time. At first he wanted to scream at Aomine for this, maybe even kill him, but he decided to torture him a little, he deserved it, because this time Aomine pushed it too far.

 “ _Yes, I know. I put them in the washer this morning._ ”

Aomine’s face paled. His throat has gone dry, and for a good reason, he gulped nervously before speaking again.

 “ _Oh, I see. And, did you find something in the pockets?_ ”

It was all it took for Kagami to lose it, he pulled the white sheet of paper out of his back pocket and threw it in Aomine’s face, “ _Only your black list of mine don’ts!!!!!!_ ” he screamed at the top of his lungs.

For a minute or so, Aomine just stood there, his face unreadable, body completely faced towards Kagami. He opened his mouth, but closed them, thinking carefully what his next words will be. He didn’t think carefully enough.

“ _No fair, I put do’s too._ ”

Kagami was struck, was Aomine always this insensitive. Could it be that he didn’t see it because of his love towards him?! They do say love is blind, but this love, theirs love, is blind, deaf, stupid and plain retarded. He was in shock, he couldn’t think straight anymore, his thoughts were all jumbled up. He lowered his gaze down to his feet, and slowly turning away from Aomine, whispered, “ _I can’t do this right now._ ”

Aomine just stood there watching him leave. He didn’t stop him. He couldn’t. Kagami had every right to react that way, although, he wished that Kagami screamed at him, sent him in a time-out, banned the sex…….anything was better than this. He heard the bathroom door closing and locking, and for the first time in his life Aomine knew he screwed up, badly.

……

Kagami was sitting on the bathroom floor, his head in his hands, his back leaning against the door. He was sitting like that for a while, his thoughts a mess, he didn’t know what to do. It was almost a year the two of them started dating and nothing so bad has happened since bathroom incident, and even that seemed like nothing at the moment. Aomine didn’t do anything so far to try and apologize, did he not care, did he not love him?! Then why date him?! It was Aomine who kissed him first, Aomine who asked him out on their first date, he who insisted to move in together. Was it all just his whim and now it’s over?? His musing was interrupted when he heard a blender.

What the actual fuck, the blender?

 His eyes lit up a little. Maybe Aomine destroyed the list, maybe he will come any second now and apologize.

“ _Yea, any second now._ ” He said with a hope in his voice.

But that ‘second’ didn’t happen for an half of hour.

……

Aomine approached the bathroom door slowly and knelt down, he folded his list of Kagami’s do’s and don’ts and slid it through the space between the door and the floor. He leaned his forehead on the door and whispered Kagami’s name. He hoped Kagami will forgive him. He loved his Tiger, sooo much, even more that basketball, and that’s saying a lot.

Kagami was jerked abruptly from his thoughts, when he heard the rustling on the other side of the door. He looked down and saw a piece of paper, actually he saw Aomine’s fucking list. His heart sank into his stomach. It’s over, Aomine is really breaking up with him. He took the paper with shaking hands and slowly unfolded it. Everything on the list was crossed and there was an arrow pointing to flip the paper. Kagami held his breath and slowly turned the paper. His eyes were greeted, not with a break up, but with a big title: **_LIST OF DAIKI’S DO’S AND DOESN’TS_**.

His heart skipped a few beats as he read the list. He was wrong, sooo wrong. Aomine wasn’t insensitive, he was just stupid. A stupid, ignorant jerk. But his jerk, who loved him with all his heart, but had a hard time showing it, but when he did show it, it was in a most beautiful way possible. Just then he heard a slight knock on the door.

“ _Tiger, I am sorry, so sorry that even words can’t describe it. I know I don’t show it often, but I love you. I love you so much that when we are not together I only think of you, every second of the day you are constantly on my mind. Every day I run home after practice because I am afraid somebody might have stolen you away from me. Some days I even pinch myself just to make sure all this is real not some dream._ ”

Kagami couldn’t take it anymore, tears started to spill from his eyes, he swung the door open and was greeted by Aomine, on his knees, tears in his eyes.

Aomine was crying?!

Aomine never cried.

Kagami smiled, more tears falling from his eyes and he threw his arms around Aomine’s neck and kissed him.

Aomine was stunned for a few seconds, and then he started to kiss him back, passionately.

When they finally parted, Kagami was grinning at him, and Aomine couldn’t help but to grin back.

“ _Do you forgive me Tiger?_ ” Aomine asked, concern clearly shown in his eyes.

“ _Of course I do Ahomine. How could I not, especially when you started crying_.”

 Aomine’s cheeks flushed at the mention of crying, geeez, what did Kagami do to him? He became a softy.

“ _Taiga, I love you. With all my heart and being_.” Aomine said leaning his forehead against Kagami’s.

“ _I know you do. And I love you too_.”

……

“ _Hey, Dai. What did you use the blender for?_ ” Kagami asked shifting himself slightly on Aomine’s lap.

“ _Ohh, that. I was making myself a smoothie._ ”

“ _WHAT!!! I locked myself in a bathroom, and you made yourself a smoothie_?!” Kagami couldn’t belive it, he made a smoothie without him. “ _Did you at least leave me some?”_

“ _Errrm, no. Soooory, but it was very tasty so I drank it all_.”

“ _Will you make me one. You owe me that much at least_.”

“ _Of course Tiger. Anything for you_.” Aomine said. And Kagami knew that he actually would do anything for him.

God, how he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, this is my first one shot with drama in it. I hoped I did good.  
> It is little altered, just a tiny bit, because one reader said that she or he did not understand what was going on, sooo, I just added one part and fixed some mistake i saw. :D  
> All constructive comments are welcomed, and kudos too. But you dont have to if you dont want to.  
> Byeee <3 <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY X-MAS!!!!!  
> I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST!!!
> 
> Sooo, this chapter is the list Kagami found in Aomine's black pants in previous chapter  
> This isn't yours x-mas present, its comming :D <3 but I had a lot of stuff to do so I just didn't have time to update. Sorry guys :/ but I promise, I will post you a x-mas present worth waiting for <3 <3

**LIST OF TAIGA’** **S DO'S AND DON'TS**

**(basically what to do or not to do when Kagami is pissed off)**

DO:

  * Run away
  * ~~Call Tetsu or Satsuki for help~~
  * Pray to the gods that the Kagamizilla won't destroy Tokio



DON’T:

  * Make eye contact (because all of a sudden I will be guilty for whatever is making him bitchy at the time)
  * Call Tetsu or Satsuki for help (apparently they will blab everything to Taiga)
  * Talk back
  * Roll your eyes at him
  * Sex-text him
  * Yawn while he is talking, or fall a sleep
  * Tell him he is boring (I’ll never make that mistake twice -.-)
  * Interrupt him
  * Destroy the bathroom
  * Ask him to have sex
  * Ask him if he is in that time of the month
  * Buy tampons
  * Joke about his eyebrows
  * Talk about our sex life in front of others



 

 

 

 

 

 

This list later will be referred to as **THE LIST OF ALL SHIT DAIKI HAS DONE BUT TAIGA HAS FORGIVEN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is the list Aomine shoved through the bathroom door as an apology to Kagami

**LIST OF DAIKI’S DO’S AND DON’TS**

 

DO:

  * Love Taiga every day
  * Shower him with gifts (bought, not hand-made)
  * Be there for him (always)
  * Listen to him when he talks (I always do, but nevermind)
  * Give him welcome home kisses
  * Have sex with him
  * Do more stuff around the house (since Taiga is not my maid)
  * Learn how to cook
  * Remember our anniversary



DON’T:

  * Don’t you ever dare to hurt or leave that beautiful being in your whole life. If you do, you will regret it forever, cause there is only one Taiga and you will never find anyone special as him. He is your everything, your life, your love, the most precious thing in your life. He is your one.



My Precious.

 

 

 

 

This list later will be put up on a wall for Aomine to remember his promises. It’s enough to say that the only promise Aomine ever kept was, **Have sex with him.**


	8. Twas the night on New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!!  
> Ok, so, this chapter is a little late, ok, much late, like I should have posted Valentines day fic by now late. But I have a good reason, more reasons actually for not posting:   
> 1\. it wasn't posted on New Year because I had a lot to do that day, and the days before, all the preparations and stuff  
> 2\. when I finally sat down and decided to write something, this big, massive wall of non-inspiration hit me. Seriously, I sat there, staring at my notebook and nothing, I had nothing, and it lasted longer, this wall  
> 3\. when all this non-inspiration thing passed and I actually got to writing, I hated it all, every single word I wrote, I hated it. You see, I am usually easy going and happy and all the good stuff, but I realized I am very critical of myself when it comes to the things I wrote, I am never satisfied with it. I don't get depressed, but bumped out a little, you know. When I read somebody's else fics, I sometimes think 'why can't I write this good' and things like that. But never mind, It's not important
> 
> I just hope you will forgive me for not posting, after I promised I would  
> And I would be seriously happy if you pretended it's New Year, while reading this. Thank you

The snowflakes were slowly descending from the starry sky and the chilly breeze blew, the streets were decorated with lanterns and people all around walked slowly admiring the sight. It was a perfect night, or it would be perfect if Kagami wasn’t in such a hurry to get home. Why was he in hurry?? Well, it is a simple answer really, it’s because of their devil coach Aida Riko, whom the hell itself spat on this earth to spread misery. I mean seriously, who puts basketball practice on New Year’s night, just because _she_ is forever alone, that doesn’t mean everybody else is.

He picked up his pace and started sprinting down the street, bumping into few people, he was already late and Aomine is going to be so mad at him. You see, it wasn’t just their first New Year as a couple, it was also their anniversary. They have been dating one full year, 12 months, 365 days, 8760 hours, 525,600 minutes, 31,536,00 seconds, they have been together through good and bad, illness and healt……and why is this starting to sound like marriage wows?

Anyway, the point is that he isn’t going to miss their anniversary.

He picked up his pace again, if that’s even possible, and rounded a corner, just a few more meters….

Kagami slowed down in front of their apartment, it was already 10 pm, greeeat, now instead of nice celebration, he is going to have to deal with cranky Aomine. He took a deep breath and rehearsed his apology speech once more in his head. He put his key in the lock and slowly opened the door.

Here it goes.

“ _Dai, I’m sooo sorry I’m late but Riko, she…she was ruthless, we begged her to let us go, but nooo, I mean, just because she is all miserable and alo_ ….” Kagami talked as he took off his shoes and made his way down the hall and then….

All speech left Kagami.

There he was, Aomine, standing in the middle of the room, smiling gently. All around him, on the floor, the walls, the windows, were little christmas lights, twinkling, shimmering, like stars on the water surface. It was simply beautiful. Kagami felt like crying out of happiness.

Before he could bring himself to react, Aomine extended his hand. Kagami realized his invite and slowly stepped inside the living room. It was even more breathtaking in the middle of it all, he couldn’t help staring around him in awe.

“ _I……Dai…..It’s…..I mean…_.” Kagami couldn’t find the right words.

Aomine only smiled.

“ _Happy anniversary Taiga_.”

He couldn’t take it anymore, tears started to flow freely from his eyes, “ _Yeah…..I mean Dai….You, you too_.”

That’s when Aomine slowly leaned in and kissed Kagami.

He couldn’t care less about celebration now, he needed only him, Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, soo, this what Aomine had done, just, imagine little twinkling lights all around you, like you are standing in the middle of a river, and the stars above you are reflecting on the surface.  
> This idea was inspired by a song: Passenger - Let her go  
> Because, in the music video, in the beginning they have those little lights and the beginning of the music reminds me of twinkling.   
> Thanks for the wait <3 <3


	9. Who minds a little sleep deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yaaaay!!  
> This is based on the promt I found :D and its short and sweet,
> 
> Enjoy. <3

Kagami laid still in their bed. He was dying, out of fear that is. Next to him Aomine slept like a bear, his arm and leg draped over the redhead. Not that Kagami minded, it actually felt comforting. Hours passed since they watched that damned movie (The Ring, was it?) and Kagami almost cried. What psycho makes such movie? Aomine, on the other hand, got a kick out of the movie. To him, something about the creepy, little girl crawling out of TV, was hilarious.

He groaned, loudly. This seemed to woken up Aomine, who slowly pried one eye open.

“ _Oi Bakagami, why are you awake?_ ” Aomine slurred, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“ _Shadup Ahomine._ ” Was Kagami’s only response.

A sly smile appeared on Aomine’s face, “ _You are afraid, aren’t you?_ ”

“ _I won’t dignify that with an answer!_ ” Kagami gritted through his teeth turning his back to Aomine.

The blunette only smiled wrapping his arms around Kagami again.

“ _Don’t worry, I’ll protect you._ ”

 

\-----Next day-----

 

From Kuroko:

_Aomine-kun, if you are going to watch horror movies with Kagami-kun please take responsibility._

 

From Aomine:

_What? Why? Did something happen??!_

 

From Kuroko:

_Yes. He was clinging to my side all day, shouting he does not want to be dragged into television. He is currently hiding in the bathroom._

 

From Aomine:

_Hahahahaha XD Thanks, I’ll come now to pick him up. Can you keep an eye on him?_

 

From Kuroko:

_This time only Aomine-kun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this last part is supposed to be in form of text messages between Kuroko and Aomine  
> And, I myself havent watched the Ring ( I am like Kagami when it comes to horror movies) and I hope its the right movie. If not I would appreciate if you would correct me. :D


	10. Somebody's death shouldn't be turned into celebration of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!!!  
> Sooo first chapter that is actually posted on time, yaaaaay :D :D  
> I hope you will like it <3 <3 <3  
> Luv ya

Love was in the air, or so every commercial on television said, but Aomine couldn’t really see it. Yes, streets were filled with happy couples, holding hands, kissing, giggling (ughh, he could barf), little red hearts and cupids were plastered to every shop window, couples discounts in every restaurant and coffee shop.

 Yes, the whole world was in full swing for Valentine’s Day and yet Aomine didn’t feel it, he didn’t like Valentine’s Day all that much, unlike his boyfriend. Kagami’s eyes were wide with wonder and mouth slightly a gape, he stopped at every shop window admiring the decorations, he sniffed all the flowers in the flower shop, and he even hugged some guy dressed like Cupid. That sparked Aomie’s jealousy. Only guy Kagami should ever hug is him, and him alone. They are having a talk about this tomorrow.

As they passed one of the many shop windows Kagami squealed, like a girl. Ok, no, Aomine refuses to have a boyfriend who squeals, so let’s rephrase that, Kagami released a high-pitch noise that, Aomine was certain, even whales could here ( _that sounds better, right??!_ )

“ _Dai, look at this!!! They are offering special pancakes shaped like hearts!! Can we go?!!? Pleaseee??_ ” Kagami begged, his voice whiny.

“ _No._ ” Was Aomine’s short response. He had to keep it short because ever since he started dating Kagami he realized he became soft, doing couple-y things he would never consider with some girl, but he would not give in, not this time.

“ _Geeez, what’s with you on Valentine’s Day?? Why so grouchy?? It’s same as last year._ ” Kagami said while pouting a little.

“ _I am not grouchy._ ”

“ _Seriously?? I am pretty sure you will go all green and steal Valentine’s day!_ ” Kagami laughed a little at his joke.

_“I am not Grinch. I don’t like it because…_ ” Aomine turned silent.

“ _Because….._ ”

“ _Because somebody’s death shouldn’t be turned into celebration of love!!_ ” Aomine exclaimed

Kagami stared at him for a while and then started laughing

“ _Don’t laugh at me Bakagami!_ ” Aomine said while punching Kagami lightly on the shoulder

_“I….._ *laughs* _…..I’m sorry….I just never expected it to be something this sweet._ ”

“ _It’s not sweet Bakagami. I don’t do sweet._ ” Aomine said. Although that last sentence might have been a lie. No, that’s a lie too. That last sentence has definitely been a lie.

Kagami rolled his eyes, _“I just thought it was something more dramatic. Like, girl broke up with you or somebody died._ ”

“ ** _Somebody did DIE._** ”

Ok, yeah, he didn’t think that one through. Aomine totally got him on that one.

“ _Sorry…… Sooo, you don’t mind this couples and decorations at all._ ” Kagami questioned

“ _They do make me barf, but that’s about it. Why?_ ”

_“Well, maybe we should invent our own day. When we do all this Valentine’s Day stuff, but on our day. Get it?_ ” Kagami said, waving his hands around to emphasize his words more.

Aomine wanted to kill the idea in its root, but Kagami looked at him so expectantly, so he just couldn’t. Geeez, what love does to people.

“ _Fine._ ”

Kagami smiled and hugged Aomine resting his chin on Aomine’s shoulder. When they finally parted, Kagami flashed him another smile and pecked him on the cheek, “ _Thanks Dai._ ”

Aomine couldn’t help small smile appearing on his lips. And then Kagami took his hand and picked up his pace. Aomine looked at his Tiger, question in his eyes. Kagami looked back and winked, _“Let’s see if I can change your opinion of Valentine’s Day._ ”

As soon as Aomine realized what Kagami was suggesting, he bolted past Kagami and started dragging him down the street towards their apartment.

 

 

Let’s only say that Kagami did change his opinion. Who would guess ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, all comments and kudos are welcome. You don't have to if you don't want to :D :D  
> I seriously hoped that you like it <3 <3


End file.
